Black Friday
by duaedenateist
Summary: Felicity Smoak vs. Xbox One, Black Friday and laundromat kissing.


I just watched South Park's episodes about Black Friday/Game of Thrones/Wieners/PS4 vs Xbox so I needed to write about a Black Friday olicity, if you're alive after the kiss they released in the promo, read and review because more often than not, I think I'm dead.  
Because da kiss!

Also Polyvore link in my profile, collection name is the fic name.

* * *

"Oli- Oliver!"

Oliver's hand clenched around the phone, "Where are you?" He growled.

There was a background noise from the phone, pushing her voice back, there were screeches and grumbles, growls and shouts.

"Mall!" She said before letting out a scream of shock.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" He was already out of the lair as he said, running to his bike and getting on it.

"Ahh! Black friday! What do you thi- Ah! Watch it bast- What was I saying?"

He started the engine and tilted his head to the side, effectively trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder, "Which store are you in?"

"How many BestBuy's are there in Starling, Oliver! I need to go I made it to the cashier!" She ended the call and Oliver cursed furiously under his breath, taking the side road and avoiding the traffic lights.

He was in front of the mall 7 minutes later, parking the bike quickly he ran inside shoving people away and searching the crowd for a familiar blonde. He saw her leaned to the glass wall of the store, arms wrapped around a box, breathing heavily. Oliver sighed and ran to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She looked up to him, still holding on to the box like it was her life, "Getting my Xbox One on sale of course!"

"Weren't they going to release that after Black Friday?"

"That's PS4 Oliver!"

"Should I ask the difference?"

"I'll explain it to you later. Hope you brought a car?"

"Nope, I came with a bike."

"Well, then I'm getting a cab."

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You think I would risk this baby?" Oliver seemed put off by her antics. He shot her a glare.

"Fine, try and get a cab then."

"I will." She said with force and walked to the exit determinedly. Oliver sighed and followed her out.

She got a cab few seconds after she raised her hand, the other one still gripping the box and pressing it to her chest. Oliver nodded in amazement to her abilities of getting a cab and got on his bike to follow them.

Felicity gave the address of Verdant to the driver and settled on her seat, trying to put her hair back into place even though she was hugging the box at all costs. Driver broke her thoughts.

"Miss, this bikers following us, you want me to call the police?"

"What? Oh, no, no that's fine. That's my friend Oliver, I refused to get on the bike with my Xbox and he was there to pick me up."

"Alright, don't want 'ny trouble today." He answered looking to her in the rear window.

She nodded and they proceeded silently till they reached the Verdant, Felicity paid the driver and smiled as she got out. Oliver was already waiting for her next to the cab.

He looked over her and realized that she wasn't at the best of conditions. Hair splayed around her head, not even in a pony tail, no make up for the barely there lipstick she wore and absolutely no heels or skirts. But that wasn't what made her look bad, it was that she looked beaten, as in almost physically beaten, she clung to the box and stumbled towards the club.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as they walked to the club.

"It's Black Friday, of course I'm hurt. Although, the classes you gave me totally worked, I put down at least 9 people that tried to knock me out, also I punched a bastard who tried to take Elmo from a little girl, he was at least 30, can you believe it!" She rambled quickly.

"Do you go to Black Friday every year?"

"Sure, how do you think I got that many different skirts? Being an IT Specialist is not nearly enough, EA is a bit easier though but you know."

"I can give you a raise, Felicity."

"For doing what?"

"For saving Starling."

"You do that job, I just hack FBI databases and offend feds, keep your money to bail me out." She said easily as they reached the stairs. She held onto the handrail and started to take the steps one at a time. Oliver shook his head and took the box from her, he placed it at the end of the stairs and climbed them up again in a matter of seconds and picked her up, carrying her downstairs.

Roy and Diggle heard her screech and rushed towards the scene, both stopped in their tracks as they saw Felicity in Oliver's arms as they moved downstairs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Felicity huffed, "Oliver's just not used to Black Fridays."

Both men chuckled as Oliver put her down at the end of the stairs and eyed them suspiciously.

"So everyone here is aware of this? Why didn't you go with her?"

"This is Black Friday Oliver, you're on your own." Roy replied seriously even though he was chuckling on the inside.

"Why do I not know this?"

"One, because you're a millionaire and two, we wouldn't tell you cause you'd go paranoid and try to sabotage me." Felicity answered as she picked up her Xbox and moved to her chair nonchalantly.

"Of course I would. Look at you!"

She turned to look at him with her Hildy Johnson face, "Excuse me?" She said, brows raised, lips pressed together. Roy and Diggle enjoyed the show thoroughly.

"Felicity, you can't walk downstairs, I'm pretty sure you're bruised all over under your clothes."

"My bruises is none of your concern, Oliver Queen."

Oliver's brows shot up at her innuendo but she just gave a tilt to her head daringly and moved to sit on her chair while she took off her scarf and coat. They were both green and she was wearing combat boots she folded, inside it was camouflage pattern. He realized that green looked good on her and willed the thought away.

"Are those combat boots?" Oliver asked in amazement.

"I needed to get in the mood, alright."

"Yeah, Queen, it's a damn war field in the BestBuy." Roy added, smirking.

"Don't you make fun of it, kid. It actually is these damn days." Diggle said with all the seriousness on the world.

Felicity chuckled and went over her usual feeds, there wasn't anything major they had to rush towards. She leaned back in her seat and turned to them, reaching to the tie around her wrist and putting her hair in a pony tail.

"So, what did you do this thanksgiving?"

"Lyla," Diggle answered with a word, he stilled and his brows went together mouth curling downwards, "I mean, I was with Lyla. God Felicity, that is contagious."

They chuckled and Felicity turned to Roy, "I was in the mansion with Thea, Oliver left early, thank god."

"Hey!" Oliver looked at the younger man in the red hoodie, "I'm right here."

"It's probably because you always eat all the food, Oliver."

"That's not true!"

"Really, who ate the last dumpling two nights ago?"

"I got a brief lunch and a damn psychopath that day, I deserved it."

"Oh really? I had to deal with 3 judgemental board members and their EAs, then I had to come here and track the said psycho, hack some more FBI than a usual night and I had to guide you through the whole thing, I had 3 different satellite imaging and blue prints of the building that I had to verbally describe thanks to you leaving your phone in the lair. Also I patched you up that night, I deserved that dumpling!" She ranted with crossed legs and a quirk of lips.

Oliver and Diggle who weren't used to Felicity being angry listened dismayed, Roy on the other hand reacted to it like it was the most natural thing.

"She totally deserved the dumpling."

"And he ate the fortune cookie too!" Felicity took a sharp breath, lower lip sagged down.

Night went on as they patrolled the city under Felicity's eyes, she managed to guide all three of them at the same time, always making sure to joke and make it fun. Her boys -as she liked to call them- came back safe and sound like most of the nights. She groaned as she shut the computer and reached to her coat and scarf.

"I am going home, guys."

"Why, the night's young?" Roy asked, knowing that Felicity usually left last with Oliver, sometimes she lingered longer than he did.

"I have laundry, cleaning, shopping to do also I need to watch my sour wolf, new episode came out weeks ago and I still couldn't watch it." She whined as she put on her coat and wrapped the scarf around her neck before fastening the buttons.

"Sour wolf?" Oliver asked, he still tried to catch up with the new world, even after two years.

"Derek Hale, character from Teen Wolf." Roy answered instantly. Felicity eyed Roy and he shrugged, "Thea."

"Teen Wolf?" Oliver asked, he was familiar with Doctor Who -it was old but he never was interested in TV-, Supernatural and even Agents of Shield even though it was a really new one, but Teen Wolf sounded cheesy, kinky at the best.

"Well it almost has a better plot line than your nightly activities." She answered, somewhat annoyed.

Oliver nodded along, he knew her reaction when it came to her favorite shows, god forbid if he accidentally said something bad about her OTP, she almost beheaded him when he didn't agree her on the subject of Phoebe and Joey, she had ranted about how they should have been together until her voice was ringing in his head in the nastiest way.

Felicity left the lair and made her way to her house, changing into a comfortable pair of sweats and putting on the only clean top that wasn't an underwear. It was a striped crop sweater and her waist was out on the open but she had to work with what was in her hands. Grabbing her Central Perk travel mug and basket filled with dirty clothes she went downstairs for the laundromat. She divided her clothes and placed them inside the washing machines.

She was sitting on one of the machines and sipping her coffee when she heard footsteps. When she looked up Oliver was grinning in the entrance.

"Hey," He said, approaching her.

"Hi," She answered still sitting on the machine, her feet dangling in the air. Oliver frowned as he looked.

"You don't match."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked accusingly.

"Mine?" Oliver said.

"Yes! I haven't done laundry for at least two weeks, thankfully I have more underwear than I can count."

His brows shot up and she sighed heavily, "Yeah, this round's yours." She said in resignation.

He smiled, "Well, I brought you dumplings."

He placed the paper bag unceremoniously on the machine.

"From the place in the corner?" She asked while she tore open the bag and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, taking the dumplings out.

"Yep," He said, popping the p.

Felicity paid no mind to him as she grasped the first dumpling with the sticks and opened her mouth as wide as she could to take it all in at once. She chewed with difficulty and Oliver laughed at her bumpy cheek.

After swallowing the big piece she took another one and shoved it to his mouth quickly. He looked up at her with a shocked expression but she just continued on getting another piece and biting it first.

"These are incredible, why can't we eat there everyday?"

"We can," He said with the food in his mouth.

"That's just a figure of speech Oliver, you would have a big belly if we did that." She thought for a second and started to laugh at the image of Oliver with a belly.

"Are you thinking of me with a belly?"

"Mhm, you'd look good," She said giggling.

"You'd look better." He said with his hand gripping the side of her waist.

"Oliver.." She trailed of as his face seemed to get closer.

Both startled with the sound of the machine. She jumped where she sat and dropped the chopstick to the ground. Her hand went to his chest to push him enough to slide down but his free hand went to her thigh and stilled her right before he leaned and captured her lips with his.

His tongue immediately ran along her lips and she held the sides of his face, tilting his head and opening for him. His fingers dug on her waist and he pulled her bottom flush against his abruptly, she gasped as she almost fell backwards with the force of it but her hands clung to him and she sat upright, pressing down on him and kissing him senseless like she wanted to erase the memory of any other women before her.

With the grind of her hips his hand dipped inside her sweats and pulled at her skin, thrusting up rapidly, all the while she swallowed his dark growl. His other hand went upwards and caressed the naked skin of her back and his hand splayed across it, already under her top. Her hands went to his waist too and she pulled him in until her breasts pressed against his chest and her nipples throbbed in her bra.

Suddenly the machine started to shake violently and Oliver grabbed her and took her away from it instantly. She laughed at his horrified face, "It's the spinning phase," She chuckled again.

"Upstairs?" It was a plea and Felicity almost gave in.

"No-no. I need to do my laundry."

She slipped down his waist and landed on her feet, moving from his grip towards the machines she had put her clothes in.


End file.
